


Quickly! Quickly!

by JoSeeFeen



Series: Only A Few Months [9]
Category: South Park
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23025418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoSeeFeen/pseuds/JoSeeFeen
Relationships: Phillip "Pip" Pirrip/Damien Thorn
Series: Only A Few Months [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649425
Kudos: 9





	Quickly! Quickly!

" I missed you too! And ah, I got attacked again, he tried to drown me, so then Terry tried to beat him up and Terry got knocked out, so I beat the guy up instead, so now both are on the ground and Terry won't get up." I hug him back and then my voice gets more whimper as I go on. He rubs my back and we release from the hug. 

" Well shit... You're OK though right?" I nod and grab his hand, dragging him to Terrance. " So you're sure Terrance is out cold?"

" Yeah, I tried to shake him up but he wouldn't. We ought to take him to the hospital and notify his girlfriend." As we pass in the crunching snow, I come to realize the gravity of the situation. For all we know Terrance could be dead, I should've checked his heartbeat. He could be flying his way up to Heaven this minute! I sigh and watch my feet. Damien squeezes my hand and picks up the pace.

" He'll be fine, I'll make sure of it, K?" I nod one more and continue to lead the way. Until we reach his body, along with the evil man. " Yikes, poor Terrance, good job hitting Stan though, he's out.... Then again so is Terrance..."

" Stan? Is that his name?" I turn to Damien, why would any 'Stan' be after me?

" You know him hun, Stan, Stan Marsh, you've known him since you were 10, Stan Marsh." Damien squints at me like I'm a moron. Though I'm in shock, I didn't even notice! Why would he be against me though?

" How come he hates me..? How come you know this?!" I'm shaking at the thought of Stan Marsh trying to kill me he was always such a nice boy.

" I have watch over anybody that has even a slight chance of coming to Hell." OP please nerf. " That being said, once I saw a glimpse of Stan's life, I got hooked, damn fool's life just went downhill... Hilarious!"

" Oh don't be cruel! We'll talk it out later, help me get Terrance up." I lightly slap his shoulder with the back of my hand. " Talking of that... How will we pick him up?"

" I'll carry him on my back, you take a break." I wanted to stop him but immediately he turned and threw Terrance over his shoulder, then started stomping away.  
I pulled on the back of his jacket, stopping him. " Yes?"

" Don't carry him like that you'll hurt him! Hold him in your arms like..... Like a baby!" .... I am not the best with words.  
Damien bursts out in laughter, and does what I told him to do.

" Like a... Woof.... Like a baby! Haha! Y'know, you could've used a better choice in words Phillip."

" Damien our friend is dying shut up!"


End file.
